Barony of Seradane
The Barony of Seradane is the official territory of House Hastings, with the aim to both preserve the Kaldorei cultural ruins as well as provide a place to live and grow with relative safety. While it is an extremely new establishment, the loyalties of its rulers is the Kingdom of Stormwind and the Rangers. Borders While the claimed borders is Seradane has caused issues, the Barony has agreed to bar settlement within Seradane, and only settled along the river to Seradane's south, as to provide a barrier between the Seredane and most land forces to the south. Economy The Barony has little in terms of an economy outside of self sufficient farming, with plans to devolp the land. Claims(Outside of the official Borders) Seradane has claimed only the coast, aiming to expand its industry in order to provide a sea route due to fighting in Stromgarde Constitution Article One This article pertains to the Baron or Baroness # The Baron or Baroness and his or her heir(s) are responsible for negotiating treaties with foreign powers, making major decisions with the nobility(will be addressed in Article Two), leading the army of the Barony when in conflict and preside over major court decisions. # The Baron or Baroness must be either directly related to the Hastings bloodline or married directly into the bloodline in order to have the heir be legitimate in the law. # The Baron or Baroness must maintain an official residence within Fort Seradane. Article Two This article pertains to the Nobility # The Noble who holds Moonfang Tower is required to contribute troops to the Army of the Barony in times of war in support of the Baron or Baroness OR in support of the Barony’s allies. # The Nobles who holds either religious temples must be of said temple’s religion and are required to provide priests and priestesses, as well as paladins and Templars of the respective religion. # The Nobles are required to provide soldiers or war material of any type to the Army in times of war. # Titles to lands may be granted to other nobles of the Barony or sold to any citizen. # Nobles CANNOT swear loyalty to any outside powers or ally with outside powers under any circumstances. # Nobles are allowed to level reasonable taxes on behalf of the Baron or Baroness, but must send most of the collected taxes to the Baron or Baroness in order to maintain the army, infrastructure and other necessary actions of state. # Nobles within Fort Seradane are the only nobles allowed to provide judges to proceed over courts and civil crimes. Article Three This article pertains to Foreigners If a foreigner is caught committing a crime, said foreigner will be held until the power that the foreigner hails from extradites the foreigner to their own nation. All evidence must also be extradited, including witnesses(Who will return until the trial and sentencing is confirmed). Exceptions to the statement is: Espionage, Sabotage, Assassination. Article Four Any citizen, regardless of class, accused of a capital crime, such as treason, will be tried by the Baron or Baroness directly. If convicted, all titles, lands, and wealth will be confiscated by the Baron or Baroness, and the punishment will be determined by the Baron or Baroness. Article Five There shall NOT be any settlement within Seradane itself, in order to prevent international crisis AND desecration by the citizens themselves. Article Six By unanimous vote by the Nobles and Baron or Baroness, Amendments to the Constitution will be debated and ratified within due course, and all sides to the issue have been heard. Official Languages and Religions Languages * Common * Darnassian * Thalassian Religions * Church of the Holy Light * Fellowship of Elune Races/Nationalities Accepted * Humans(Lordaeronean, Stormwindian, Gilnean, Strom, Arathi) * Quel'dorei * Ren'dorei * Kaldorei * Dwarves * Gnomes * Draenei * Worgen Citizenship Path to Citizenship(Foreigners) There are multiple paths for foreigners to gain citizenship with the Barony: * Five years of Military Service in the Regular Army(Army of Seradane) * Ten years of service in the Barony Militia * Buying and owning the land for at least two years * Swearing fealty to the Baron's or Baroness' house(House Hastings) and paying taxes for ten years Path to Citizenship(Birth) People of accepted races and nationalities that are born within the borders of Seradane(unless the person was on a diplomatic mission in foreign lands and is born to a citizen) are automatically granted citizenship to Seradane. Exceptions are for foreign diplomats and their families. International Relations Allies * Moonfang's Rangers * Darnassus * Kingdom of Stormwind Neutral * Lordaeron * Kingdom of Stromgarde * Kingdom of Arathi * Kingdom of Gilneas * Nation of Kul Tiras Enemies * Quel'thalas(Sin'dorei control) * Forsaken * Scarlet Crusade and affiliated organizations * Nation of Durotar * Tauren Tribes * Darkspear Tribe * Zandalari Empire Armed Forces The collective armed forces of the Barony is known as the Seradane United Forces. The components of the forces is broken down into three major organizations. Seradane Militia The militia is essentially the reserves and last line of defense of the Barony. All able bodied men and women are required to sigh up as a member of the Militia, thus providing the armed forces essentially most of its population to be used. The Militia, however, cannot even go on the offensive outside of Seradane's border. The Militia is often not equipped with medium or heavy armor, due to the lack of discipline. The militia is divided between two groups Fort Seradane City Watch The Militia is partially always called, mainly for law enforcement duties outside of the Keep, and thus the militia is on average more experienced with their duties and often trains throughout the year. The Moonfang Militia The Moonfang Militia is based out of Moonfang Tower, but are spread out and poorly trained. Most of the militia would be farmers and have little in terms of funds they can draw upon in order to train year round, often only meeting several times a year. Seradane National Army The National Army, or just the Regular Army, is the standing professional army that serves and protects Seradane's interests and allies throughout the Northern Eastern Kingdoms. The army is equipped with Monelite weapons and armor, due to the cheep yet durability of the ore. The Army has three different types of divisions. Light Infantry The light infantry is the eyes and ears of the army, charged with screening the army and engaging small forces. A company of Light Infantry numbers between 40 to 60 soldiers, and the National Army has three companies. Regular Infantry The regular infantry is the core of the National Army, armed with short swords, shields and halberds, depending on the situation. The organization is divided into ten companies, with around 100 soldiers, forming five regiments. Light Cavalry The cavalry is a small, yet prestigious division, numbering around 100 mounted soldiers, divided equally into two platoons. House Guards The House Guard is the Elite Forces of Seradane. The task of the House Guard is to protect the House family, the Keep of Fort Seradane, and the religious temples. The numbers are low, remaining around 50 members. Note: This is a Heavy Work in Progress! If you have questions or comments, DM me @Kaisermarine#5899! Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Hinterlands Category:Grand Alliance Category:Realms